Generation Clocks
by toril867
Summary: TMI Squad meets TID Squad. Clary, Jace, and the TMI squad along with Jem, Will Tessa and the TID squad attempt to stop Sebastian kidnapping Jace in City of Lost Souls but in reality accidentally make the future worse...


The Generation Clocks

DISCLAIMER: All rights go to Cassandra Clare. I own nothing, except the plot. Also, this is my brother's first fanfic, so please read and review. Any and all constructive criticism is welcome, to help him improve. : ) big shoutout to friends and of course fellow shadow hunter readers.

**Chapter 1**

**London 2019**

"Why are we going to this party again?" Jace huffed, clearly exasperated. "This is an important Clave party that we have been invited to, due to our actions during the Dark War." Alec replied, testily. It was a cold and damp morning and Jace, Clary, Alec, Simon, Isabelle, and Magnus, were on the plane to London where the Clave had organised a party to celebrate victory in the Dark War. Jace was clearly attempting to fix makeshift paper monkeys, made by Clary earlier in the journey, to the plug sockets above his head when he abruptly said "I'm sooooo bored. How long have we been on this plane?" "About 10 minutes." Clary replied. "10 MINUTES! How am I going to stop myself from dying of boredom? Also now that we're on the topic, we can't we portal there?!" "Because the Clave's told everyone invited that if they portaled there, they would be taken for intruders Herondale. "Magnus replied aloud before muttering to Alec "He is just as bad as Will but, thankfully, knows nothing about Demon pox." "Demon pox?" asked Alec clearly confused. "Forget I said anything."

**London 1880**

"Tessa?" Will called, before shouting "TESSA!?" "WHAT WILL!?" Tessa responded. "I can't find the book that I was reading." "It was on the table in the library, last time I saw it. Wait there, I'm coming down now." Will waited as Tessa hurried down the staircase. "How do I look?" "Amazing, as always. Charlotte, why do _we_ have to be at this party again?" "Because, Will, we are the hosts for this party and it would be improper for us to not show up" Charlotte said, utterly confused. "Is Magnus coming?" Tessa asked hopefully. "No, he's in New York." Responded Charlotte responded. "What about Jem, is he coming?" Will asked hopefully. "No Will. He can't" responded Charlotte sadly. There was silence in the air for several moments, before there was shout and a loud bang, from downstairs. "That must be Henry" Charlotte said. "What's he doing, summoning ducks?" asked Will perhaps a little wary as they raced down to the Laboratory. Once they entered the Laboratory they saw smoke rising from behind the table. "Henry? Where are you?" asked Charlotte. "Behind the table" he responded. There was a green swirling light coming from behind the table and as Will, Charlotte and Tessa neared they saw there was a metal frame over it. "What is it?" asked Will. "I'm not sure to be honest. I was trying to make a frame that would allow people to get to the Sanctuary. If there was ever another crisis, then it would provide safety. But this has been happening and I'm trying to fix it, in case it's another trick. "Well, then we will be having guests soon so let's get you upstairs." Charlotte said. As the four of them left the room Will took one last look at the metallic frame. He did not have a good feeling about this.

**London 2019**

"So you're telling me that my ancestors used to live here and run this place?" asked Jace confused. "Yes and they use to be part of the Enclave?" Magnus said before quickly adding "oh and your ancestor believed he was cursed and he was Welsh as well." "What?" Jace asked incredulous. He, Clary, Simon, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus were at the doors of London Institute and even before entering the Institute Jace could tell that the party was in full swing. As they entered, there were already whispering about the group. There was group of people approaching them and Jace could make out the Consul Jia and the Inquisitor Robert was amongst the group. Jace could see that something was wrong. "Robert what is it." He asked. "There is something in the basement that is projecting bright lights." As they rushed to the basement, Jace contemplated what could be happening down there. Once they reached the basement, there was strong winds and green light everywhere. "Metal frame, the light's coming from there" shouted Clary. Jace looked and the green glowing thing then at Clary. Clary recognised the look in Jace's eye. With no time to think He dived into the light just as Alec darted torwards him and shouted "JACE NO!"


End file.
